Leroy and Stitch's babies
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Leroy x Stitch pairing fanfic. Contains Mpreg. Enough said. Don't like, then don't read. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another new fanfic. I'm gonna put my crossover with Alien on hold for now, because I do not know where to go from where the story is now. Anyhow, normally I'm not a huge fan of yaoi or yuri, no offense to those who do, but since this fanfic is about alien mpreg, I make an exception in my book. So, here we go. This fanfic will just be a short three-shot, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. If you don't like Yaoi or Mpreg, don't read. Other than that, please comment. Thanks. Enjoy.**

It was a nice day in Okinawa New Town, but not for a certain blue koala-like alien. Stitch was sitting on a park bench, all by his lonesome, crying his eyes out over his lost love. He and his girlfriend, Angel, had recently broken up, and just when he was about to propose to her. All the girls in his life had left him. Lilo had grown up and started her own family, and now Yuna had just moved out to attend college. Angel was probably living her dream as a singer somewhere in another part of the world. Stitch, however, had nothing better to do, or nobody to turn to. He could've always seen Jumba and Pleakly for help, but knowing them, they wouldn't know a thing about true love to a degree. Stitch looked up as a thought entered his brain. He dried his tears. There was one fellow alien he could turn to. He had just recently been reformed, and settled on Earth to start life anew. Someone close to Stitch in some way or form.

"Leroy..." said Stitch.

An hour later, Stitch found Leroy's medium-sized home just outside of town. Stitch knocked on the door, and a red look-alike of Stitch answered it.

"Hm? Oh, hey Stitch. How's it hanging?" asked Leroy.

Leroy noticed some tears flowing from Stitch's eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Leroy, could I come in for a few?" whimpered Stitch.

"Sure, sure." Leroy said, taking Stitch by the hand.

The two sat on the couch as Leroy gave Stitch a box of tissues. Stitch blew his nose and dried his tears.

"I heard about what happened between you and Angel. You don't have to tell me what exactly happened if you don't want to. But, I am sorry." said Leroy.

Then, without warning, Stitch buried his face into Leroy's shoulder.

"It's just not fair! Every girl I meet always has their own ambition to follow, but where does that leave me?! I bet things would be a lot easier if I was, well, into boys, and not girls." sobbed Stitch.

"Well..." Leroy said, sheepishly. "It's never too late, Y'know."

"What do you mean?" asked Stitch.

"I went through the same thing like you, Stitch. When it seemed I couldn't hang onto a girl, I thought how easy it would've been if it was the other way around. So, that's exactly what I did." said Leroy.

"When was this?" asked Stitch.

"Well... It was... right after... I saw you all alone the other day." said Leroy.

Stitch was awestruck. Was Leroy trying to tell Stitch that he was in love with him?

"I just can't hold it in any longer, Stitch! I love you! I know it's probably too soon for this, but I mean it. I love you. I want you to stay with me, here. Forever. It'll be just us, Stitch." said Leroy.

Stitch didn't say a word. He just rushed in, and kissed Leroy on the lips. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks, as Leroy returned the kiss. They embraced in each others arms. That big gaping hole in Stitch's heart was starting to recover again.

"It's getting late. You can come to bed with me, Stitch." said Leroy.

"Oh, thank you, Leroy. My love." Stitch said, dreamily.

The two aliens held hands as they turned in for the night. To them, it was the most passionate night ever.

...

It was a few weeks since Stitch moved into Leroy's home. He woke up early in the morning, and saw Leroy still asleep. Stitch smiled, and kissed Leroy on the cheek. Stitch hopped out of bed, but suddenly felt the urge to run to the bathroom. Stitch ran to the toilet, and vomited. Stitch had been vomiting since that night with Leroy, when...

"No, it can't be, or can it?" Stitch said to himself.

Stitch quickly dashed out the door with super-lightning speed, and came back in the blink of an eye. He made a quick run to the store, and took the item out of the box.

A few minutes later, Stitch came out of the bathroom, with the item still in his hand. It was a pregnancy test. The test read pink for positive. Stitch didn't know why, but he was happy. After all the drama he went through the weeks before he fell in love with Leroy, he was happy. Something so tiny was growing inside him. With a huge grin, Stitch went to tell Leroy, who was already awake, and drinking coffee.

"Leroy! I have wonderful news! We're gonna have a family." said Stitch.

"What do you mean, my Stitchie?" said Leroy.

"Well, we're gonna have a baby." said Stitch.

Leroy spat out his coffee. "What?! But, Stitch. You're a boy. Girls have babies, not boys." said Leroy.

"Well, we are aliens. So, anything is possible. Right?" said Stitch.

"Oh, that's right." Leroy grinned, embarrassingly.

Stitch ran and hugged Leroy. "Oh, Leroy. I just know you'll make a wonderful father."

Leroy hugged Stitch back. "I know you'll make a wonderful mother, Stitch." he said.

So, the two spent the rest of their day planning out their future together with their new baby together.

**Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. The next one will be up shortly. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kicking

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one. Please comment.**

It was another beautiful morning. Stitch's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, and partially removed the sheets. He stared with sparkling eyes at his six-month pregnant belly. Stitch laid a hand on his tummy, caressing it gently, and gave a maternal smile. Stitch's ears perked up as he heard his mate, Leroy, come in, holding a tray of food, and humming a tune.

"Good morning, my love." said Leroy.

"Morning, Leroy. What's that you got?" said Stitch.

"Why it's breakfast in bed, darling." said Leroy, as he set the tray down for Stitch.

"Oh, Leroy. You shouldn't have." said Stitch.

"No sense getting out of bed, Stitch. You need all the rest you can." said Leroy.

"Leroy, I'm just pregnant. I'm don't have the flu or anything." said Stitch, reassuringly.

"Nonsense, my love. Please, eat." said Leroy.

"How'd I get someone like you for a husband?" Stitch asked, rhetorically, and he slid all the food down his mouth, finishing his breakfast in one gulp.

"That's another thing, Stitch. Could you eat slower, please? I don't know how this'll effect the baby." said Leroy.

"I've done this plenty of times, Leroy. The babies are just fine." said Stitch.

"Babies? We're just having one." said Leroy.

"Well, I've felt more than one set of tiny feet kicking at my stomach." said Stitch.

Just then, Stitch's face lit up, and moved his hands across his belly where he felt something kicking inside him.

"Oh, speaking of which, they're already kicking. You wanna feel?" Stitch smiled.

"Of course." said Leroy. He pressed his ears against Stitch's large tummy, and he heard not one, but two set of tiny sets of feet kicking inside.

"Oh, there are four little feet moving in there. We're having twins." Leroy smiled.

"I know. I'm so happy." Stitch smiled, and wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

Leroy crawled into bed next to Stitch and asked, "So, what do you want to do today, my dear?"

"Nothing today. I just want to stay in bed with you, my Leroy." Stitch snuggled up to Leroy.

"Okay, my dear. Hand me the remote. I'd like to see what's on today." said Leroy.

Stitch handed Leroy the TV remote. So, this was how they spent their day. Doing not much, but being together, and that's what mattered.

...

It was night, and the two parents-to-be were watching the last bit of a horror flick. Leroy had his arm around Stitch's shoulders. Stitch leaned his head against Leroy's chest, cradling his belly in his arms.

"Well, that was a good pick, Stitch." Leroy said, as he hit the 'off' button on the remote.

"Well, this was a good day, Leroy." Stitch smiled. "Oh, the babies are kicking again."

Stitch and Leroy both laid their hands on Stitch's tummy.

"Just think, by tomorrow, we'll be parents." said Leroy.

"I know, I can't wait to hold them in my arms." said Stitch.

"Well, we best get some sleep, love." said Leroy.

Stitch and Leroy kissed one last time before bed.

"Goodnight Stitch. I love you." said Leroy. He kissed his mate's tummy. "Goodnight, my kids."

Stitch smiled, kissed his hand, and placed it on his belly. "Goodnight, darlings. Mommy loves you, my little babies. Sleep well in my tummy, tonight."

Leroy and Stitch snuggled each other, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming sweet dreams about their little babies.

**Well, guys. I'm calling it right here for now. Next chapter will be the last chapter, and when Stitch has his babies. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Our little pride and joys

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. This will be the last chapter in my three-shot. Plus, there will be a surprise twist at the end, for somewhat hilarity ensues. One more thing, I'd like to give a good shout-out on this fanfic to fan fiction writer Virus66667 for their comment. Thanks, that made my day. So, with that, let's wrap up this three-shot. Please comment. Enjoy.**

It was already dawn. Leroy woke up early, and silently crawled out of bed. He smiled at his expecting mate, and kissed him on the forehead. Just as Leroy snuck out, and into the bathroom to freshen up, he jumped at the sound of his name being screamed out from the bedroom.

"LEROY!" Stitch cried.

Leroy zoomed into the bedroom, and towards Stitch's side.

"What's wrong, my love?!" Leroy asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Leroy, my water just broke! I think the babies are coming!" Stitch grunted through the pain.

"Don't worry, Stitch. We'll get you to the hospital." Leroy said, and proceeded to pick up his mate into his arms.

...

The hospital doors came flying open as Leroy rushed Stitch in a wheel chair to the front desk.

"Nurse, emergency! It's my mate. He's having our babies!" Leroy shouted.

"Alright, sir. Right this way." The nurse calmly said, and guided the two future parents to the delivery room.

The minute they got Stitch into the bed, they proceeded with the birth.

"Alright, Mr. Stitch. When I say push, you push." said the nurse.

"Leroy, when this is over, I am gonna- OW!" Stitch screamed.

Leroy grabbed Stitch's hand. "It's okay, love. I'm here for you." Leroy said, wincing at the pain of having his hand being crushed by Stitch's grip.

Everyone in the delivery room lost track of time during Stitch's procedure, but the mood shifted from a painful to a joyful one, as young little cries filled the room.

"Congrats, you two. You know have two twin boys." said the nurse, as she cleaned up the babies.

Stitch took the babies from the nurse, and pulled part of the blankets covering the babies faces. One baby had the same blue fur as Stitch, and the other had the same red fur as Leroy. The two parents cried tears of joy.

"Oh, Leroy. Our babies are beautiful." Stitch sobbed, joyfully.

"Let's name them Stitch Jr. and Leroy Jr." said Leroy, smiling at his new family.

"I like that." said Stitch.

"Get some rest, love. You and our boys need it." said Leroy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leroy." said Stitch, as he closed his eyelids for just a few moments, with the sound of Leroy saying his name beautifully in his ears.

"Oh, Stitch... Stitch... Stitch..."

...

"Stitch. Stitch, wake up, boojiboo."

Stitch stirred awake to see the face of the most creature he ever saw in his whole life, his wife, Angel.

"Angel? Man, I just had the most weirdest dream." Stitch groaned as he sat up from his bed. "How long was I out?"

"Practically all day." said Angel. "It's already four in the afternoon. You slept like a cat or dog would for eight-teen hours. What did you dream about?"

"I was in love with Leroy, and I was having his kids." said Stitch.

Angel rolled on the bed, laughing. Stitch just gave an annoyed look.

"Um, Angel. Just so we're clear, you gave birth to our kids, and not me, right?" Stitch awkwardly asked, due to the strangest dream ever to him.

"Stitch, you were there when I kept saying 'Meega so gonna nala kweesta you for this, Stitch. You also had to wear a hand cast for a month when I squeezed it too hard." said Angel.

"Mama! Is daddy awake yet?!" a child's voice called out from the living room.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Angel called back.

Stitch took his wife by the hand, and joined his family in the living room. 'No more decaf lattes for me before bed.' Stitch thought to himself.

**Well, guys. That's it for this fanfic. Hope you liked that twist at the end. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. See you guys in the next fanfic.**


End file.
